La fiesta de Apolo
by DarkWolfDont'EatSalad
Summary: Will es invitado a la fiesta de los hijos de Apolo. Ha elegido como acompañante a Rachel Elizabeth Dare, de quien está enamorado desde hace tiempo. ¿Qué pasará?


**Los personajes le pertenecen al Tío Rick, y además:** _ **Este fic participa del reto temático de julio "Los hijos de Apolo" del foro El Monte Olimpo.  
**_

* * *

Will odiaba las reuniones familiares, ya que implicaban tener que lidiar con todos los romanos hijos de Apolo, además de sus hijos divinos —aunque Asclepio le caía bastante bien—. Lo peor es que le habían avisado tan sólo con una semana de antelación. Si le hubieran avisado un poco antes no habría tenido que dejar la enfermería sola para ir a buscar el traje. No habría tardado tanto si hubiera ido el solo, pero como Rachel, su invitada a la fiesta, insistió en que se probara todos los trajes, no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo. Al final, escogió un esmoquin negro —la verdad, Will no sabía porqué tenía que probárse todos si a sus ojos eran iguales—. Rachel llevaba un vestido rojo con lunares negros, además de un lazo en la cintura. El pelo ondulado le caía sobre los hombros, tal y como le encantaba a Will. No, no estaban saliendo, pero estaba pensando en pedirle salir en la fiesta familiar del mejor dios del Sol.

—Estás radiante —dijo Will al verla bajando las escaleras.

—Gracias, Solecillo —dijo—. Tu también estás bien.

—¿Solecillo? —dijo Will algo irritado mientras invitaba a Rachel a subir a la limusina—. ¿Desde cuando me llamas así?

Ella se rió entonces —Will amaba cuando se reía— y montó en la limusina. El trayecto fue de unos 45 minutos en coche. El local estaba cerca del Empire State Building, el nuevo monte Olimpo. Era uno de los restaurantes más caros de New York y acababa de abrir hace poco. En la puerta vio a Kayla con Connor Stoll —desde cuándo estaban saliendo esos dos?—.

—¿Entramos? —le preguntó a Rachel, que estaba algo despistada.

—Sí, vale —le contestó ésta todavía ensimismada.

Se dirigieron a la puerta, donde los esperaban Connor y Kayla. Connor y Will pasaron a dentro del local, charlando sobre la reconstrucción de los edificios del Campamento Mestizo. Rachel y Kayla se quedaron afuera, porque Kayla le estaba hablando de la nueva línea de moda que había lanzado no-se-quién —cosas de mujeres, pensó Will—. Al llegar Apolo los recibió en la puerta.

—Hola, Will. ¿Qué tal el Campamento? Hace tiempo que no paso por ahí.

—Bien —dijo—. De hecho estaba hablando de eso con Connor —prosiguió, señalando al nombrado.

—Pero a que esperáis, pasad y sentaros —les dijo alegre.

Will siguió charlando con Connor y Apolo. Poco después Rachel y Kayla entraron al local y se sentaron junto a Will y Connor. En unos 20 minutos todos los comensales estaban sentados en las mesas. Apolo pidió entonces la palabra.

—Decía Janis Joplin:

«Aquí estoy, amigo, para celebrar una fiesta, la mejor posible mientras viva en la tierra. Creo que ese es también tu deber.»

Así que os quiero ver a todos cumpliendo vuestro deber. Y ahora: ¡a disfrutar de la fiesta!

El local era muy grande. Will y el resto estaban sentados en las mesas, que tenías platos repletos de comida. Al fondo, estaba una zona que bien podría ser la sala de baile, con un escenario para que toque un grupo y una amplia zona circular en torno a éste. Will se había quedado mirando fijamente a Rachel, quizás pensando en lo guapa que estaba, o quizás en un intento de calmar su nerviosismo interno. Rachel conversaba con Connor y Kayla. Entonces empezó a sonar la música. Era algo indescriptible. Era la mejor música que Will había escuchado nunca, era una especie de mezcla de todos los géneros musicales. Will estaba seguro de que si se concentraba podía escuchar exactamente la canción que quería. Rachel miró a Will entonces.

—¿Bailamos? —le preguntó a Will.

—Vale —le dijo unos minutos después, cuando se dio cuenta de que le había hablado.

Se fueron caminando cogidos de la mano hasta la zona de baile. Entonces para Will y Rachel empezó a sonar una música lenta. Empezaron a bailar muy juntos, entrelazando sus miradas en un baile, que, lejos de parecer monótono, parecía una danza infinita que llevaran haciendo toda su vida. La danza era como su relación, volátil, extraña y extremadamente fuerte. Will no sabía si Rachel lo veía como un amigo o como algo más, pero no le importaba. Cuando la música acabó, Will llevó a Rachel a un sitio apartado.

—Rachel —dijo algo nervioso—, llevaba tiempo queriendo decirte que...

—Oh, calla, tontito —le dijo Rachel para después darle un beso.

Sus lenguas se fundieron en un abrazo. Un abrazo liberador de todas las dudas, la incertidumbre, los nervios y la tensión de la nueva pareja, así como el amor y el cariño incondicional.

—Te amo...

* * *

 **This is the End. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Sé que llevo un tiempo sin hacer nada en Fanfiction, pero he estado leyendo mucho y creo que eso ha ayudado a mejorar mi lectura. Además, he hecho caso de algunos consejos como el de el uso de guiones largos "—" o el de usal las comillas de cita "« »".**


End file.
